


He Stays

by MXlife



Category: Dramarama - Monsta X (Music Video), Jealousy - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Falling In Love, Healing, M/M, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Mentioned Yoo Kihyun, Min and kyun are brothers, implied showho, kiheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXlife/pseuds/MXlife
Summary: Minhyuk heals, they leave, but he stays...
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Jooheon/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	He Stays

Minhyuk watched as the ice that froze the lake across their lawn started melting. Every morning, more of the water would be visible.   
He looked back at the man laying on the bed, a blanket thrown across his naked ass.   
Minhyuk still felt the places his skin had been marked the night before tingling.   
His breath hitched at the thought of all the perfectness changing soon.   
His eyes watered when he thought of the progress Jooheon had made over the past few months.   
It was bittersweet to see him regain his personality and confidence. Minhyuk was so happy for him, but his heart ached, because the day would come, when Jooheon would want to return.   
And Minhyuk would stay back… as he always did.   
He looked back at the snow melting, but his heart grew colder.   
\----

"Why can't you leave this place? " Jooheon asked Minhyuk. They were sitting in front of the fire, Minhyuk running his hand through Jooheons hair, his black roots had started growing in, creating a pretty texture through his hair. 

"I am bound to stay here. I can never leave, I can never travel the world. I can only stay alive as long as I live here. " Minhyuk whispered back. He longed to go see the world, experience different things. 

But he remained here, stuck forever. Playing the sad tune on his piano, singing, guiding lost souls till they healed. 

This was his place, his destiny, his eternity. 

"Have you ever wished to go? " Jooheon questioned, "If you came with me, I'll take you to my favorite bar, they have amazing live performances. Oh and you have to meet Kihyun! He sings like a Nightingale. I think you'd get along…"

Minhyuk listened to him go on about his life, his heart longing for it all. But that wasn't his life, it wasn't his duty.   
He was created, just to aid and heal hurting souls, souls not ready to pass on yet. He was to look after them till they were ready to return.   
Then his wait began once again, till another wandered into his home, looking for refuge, looking to be loved and healed so they could once again fly back. 

But Minhyuk stayed… . He always stayed

\----

He was brought to his mother, as a young boy of 15 years.   
His mother, though never aging, had lived a 100 years, and her soul had longed for freedom, to move on. 

So Minhyuk had been taught the ways of a healing spirit, no recollection of his previous life. 

They said, a healing spirit was born, when a soul was unloved and discarded by the rest of the world, so their memories would be wiped away, and they'd be blessed with eternity, to care for those in need. 

Who or what made this happen was as unknown as the reason for the house always having food and supplies that magically replenished themselves.   
Minhyuk lived in a grand house, all kinds of luxury at his disposal, but he still lived alone, longing for a companion. 

But he stayed… . Always stayed… 

\----

Jooheon told Minhyuk about the love of his life, describing Kihyun's smile, his laughter… the way his kiss felt, the way his voice took him to another world. 

"Can you imagine loving someone so intensely, that you decide to give your life for theirs?" Jooheon had looked at Minhyuk at that moment, such raw emotion in his eyes that Minhyuk himself felt choked up. 

"I love him so much, and I can't believe I'm stuck here  
.. Wishing I was lying next to him instead of you… . " Jooheon said. He looked at Minhyuk with such guilt in his eyes.   
This was not something Minhyuk faced for the first time, it was always part of the process that the lost had, while rebuilding themselves.   
They went through so many emotions, and as they shared all their joys with him, they also only had Minhyuk to lash out at. 

Jooheon had obviously apologised profusely, but Minhyuk shook his head as if to say 'there was no need, this was why Minhyuk was there… to guide and aid Jooheon, to be the obstacles in his way. 

The trees were turning green by now, and new grass started growing. 

It was almost time for Jooheon to return. 

It would be any day now that Jooheon would wake up in his own world, his presence disappearing from Minhyuks life. 

\----

It was three days after Jooheon had apologized, when Minhyuk woke to find Jooheons bed empty. 

Only then did he let himself cry. 

Because he stayed, he always stayed. 

\----

There had been another before Jooheon, who Minhyuk had found love for. Who's departure he had mourned more than the other's, who had managed to make him laugh and cry with passion no one else had. 

Minhyuk remembered his name, though it was not custom to do so.   
Healing spirits would forget the souls that came by after they'd left, to help them cope with the loss. 

But Minhyuk wrote it all, everything in a book.   
And somehow those words never disappeared. 

Son Hyunwoo, his name had been.   
He was handsome and brave. He'd died in a war, only to return to his soulmate after centuries had passed, in a world much different than the one he'd left before Minhyuk found him. 

Son Hyunwoo had filled Minhyuk's life with years of laughter and passion he'd never known about. It had felt as if Hyunwoo had healed him while seeking healing himself.   
They painted together, wandered the orchards together, had connected both emotionally and physically, but Minhyuk always felt a barrier between their souls.   
As if Hyunwoo was guarding himself.   
Then Minhyuk realised Hyunwoo had already met his soulmate, and longed to go back to him.   
So even though they spent years together, Hyunwoo never truly loved him back, and Minhyuk would hurt in secret, away from where the older could see him. Because it wasn't anyone's fault.   
Minhyuk had come to love the man with his whole heart, and even tried following him to the other world, even though he knew his feelings wouldn't be reciprocated. 

He'd collapsed as he'd drifted away from the house, his breathing becoming uneven and his eyesight fading. The next thing he knew, he'd woken up in the comfort of his bed, a fire keeping the room warm, alone once again. 

\----

Minhyuk had been getting nightmares, waking up in cold sweat, trembling, with only his blanket to provide comfort.   
He'd never felt as hollow and lonely as he did then. 

It wasn't normal to feel this way, from what he knew. 

He'd always dream of the same thing. Himself as a child, running hand in hand with another boy who seemed to be younger than him. 

They laughed and smiled, as if everything was alright. 

"I love you min-hyung!" The boy always said to him before the dream dissolved to a dark alleyway, where Minhyuk was once again next to a boy, running from something.   
They ran, the younger pulling him into new turns.   
They always ran into a dead end in the maze and he'd turn to look at the younger, meeting the same eyes that smiled at him, now filled with terror.   
"I'm sorry." The younger said always, before pushing him out of the way as the sound of a gun went off. Minhyuk heard his voice screaming out "Changkyun!!!" The feeling of loss and sadness engulfing him. 

His dream would then show him a long, dark and empty road, with heavy rain drowning everything in his sight.   
He was always kneeling, trying to figure out what to do, when the rain stopped, frozen in space. As a Man wearing a suit walked up to him with an umbrella. 

Minhyuk vaguely remembers a voice saying "you can save him, but there's always a price."

At that moment his dream version says "anything, I'll do anything, just save my brother!"   
After which the man, face still hidden in shadows, clicks his fingers, and Minhyuk falls unconscious. 

Only to wake up at night, drenched in sweat and alone.   
Always so alone. 

Because he stays, he always stays.


End file.
